


The Tale From Death to Death

by StariceFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariceFire/pseuds/StariceFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you like to know how Death came to be in the position  he is now? Well so would a certain girl by the name of Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale From Death to Death

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll like it. Just be aware that I am posting for my own enjoyment. This is also on Wattpad under the same name. My friend suggested that I put it on here so I followed her advice.  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> -StarIceFire

Jessica Fairing had only one wish. And that was to die. Now before you start thinking that Jessica was depressed or had a terrible family with no friends. That is not true in the slightest. In fact she had a loving family with her father mother and older sister. She had few friends but they were the sort to be there when things went to hell and you were all alone.

No she was a normal girl with a normal life. But there was one thing. She was obsessed with death. Now she did not go around killing animals, nor did she imagine killing people. She was merely obsessed with the idea of death and that death was an entity.

She wished and wished that she could meet this entity that she could barley stand the idea of living. But whenever she went to kill her self she always thought about the people who love here and whom would miss her. She couldn't do anything but wait for death to come take her away.

Jessica was around 18 years old and has had this obsession for a few years now. She would often get the feeling that she would not live to the age of 20. But that's alright she thought, because **she was not afraid of death.**

The years went by as she thought about death. Her longing to meet this entity only grew stronger as the years went by. It turns out that she had lived past 20. At this time she was 25. She had no significant other, nor a child. She lived alone in her apartment. One day Jessica was out walking the streets because, to tell the truth, she had nothing better to do.

She was just passing by one of her favorite little corner stores when she felt some one shove her. She fell sprawling in to the street just as an ambulance was rushing by. Of course she was hit. "Surely this is were I die" she thought and smiled to her self.

"I'm afraid not Jessica" a mysterious male voice told Jessica. When she opened her eyes she seen that she was in a hospital room. A hooded figure was standing over her. She gasped. The hooded figure slumped a little and Jessica noticed this.

"You must be death" she spoke directly towards the hooded figure. She smiled a large excited smile.

"Yes I am." The hooded figure spoke slowly, as if tired or sad. "Jessica did you truly wish to meet me?" He looked up and yet Jessica could still not see his face.

"Yes I did, you look exactly how I imagined." She slowly sat up in the hospital bed to get a better look at death.

"You truly are not afraid of me?" Death asked in a pained voice. "Most people are terrified when the see me. Although I take the form they imagine me to be."

"I am not afraid of you death, in fact I have been wanting to meet you for some time now." She tilted her head to one side "I never knew that you took the form of what people imagine. Although I guess that would make sense, since there are so many interpretations of you."

"Yes that is exactly right." Death began to turn around. He was heading for the door. Jessica called out.

"Death wait, please I want to die." She had reached out and grabbed death's cloak. He froze and slowly turned to look at her.

"Why do you wish to die so badly?" He asked her. "This was only supposed to be a **near** death experience." He stood by her bed side once more.

"All I want to do is be with you Death. That's all I think about." She was still holding on to his cloak, so she grabbed a hold of it with the other hand.

"Very well Jessica, but to grant you this, you must become my apprentice. Do you accept?" Death merely stood by Jessica's bedside. A scythe suddenly appeared in his hands.

Jessica laid back down in the hospital bed. 

"I accept." She closed her eyes and waited. Death raised his scythe above his head. And brought it down piercing her heart.

"This girl is strange." Death thought to himself as he opened a passageway to his domain.

Death lifted Jessica's body with one arm. He put her over his shoulder with little effort and passed through the entrance to the passageway. He walked through the passage way, all the wile it was closing in around him.

Death did not hurry, for he knew he would make it to his domain. When he reached the end of the passage way there was a simple looking door. He knocked on the door in a complicated rhythm. The door swung silently open as if it weren't on hinges but the air it's self.

Death brought Jessica in to his domain and laid her in a coffin. For that was all he had around because, you see, Death can never sleep.

he rummaged through the stacks of books that he had laying around everywhere.

"Were is it?" He mumbled to himself. "I thought I had just seen it a few days ago to....hmm" he stood up and with a bony finger, scratched his head through his hood. Just then he smacked is forehead and went to his desk. There he opened one of the many drawers. "Ahh there it is." Death took out a book from the drawer. It was an old book bond with leather. He glanced in to the room in which Jessica lay in a coffin. He looked back down at the book in his hands. "Haa" he sighed. He set the book down and opened the cover.

****

"Where am I?" Jessica felt as if she were floating in the dark. Her hands were crossed over her chest, like you would see a vampire do. All of a sudden she herd some one sigh "Haa." Jessica's eyelids fluttered at the sound. She felt as if her heart had skipped a beat.

' _Wait a moment......_ _I_ _can't_ _feel my heart'_ This did not trouble Jessica. _'So_ _I_ _have died'_ she smiled at that thought. Just then she herd something being set down. It sounded like it was a book. Jessica's eyes fluttered once more. Here eyes slowly opened.

Jessica was once again confused on where she was. She sat up and looked around her. There were coffins, and books, jars of unknown substances, and strange little trinkets everywhere. As she looked around  she noticed an open doorway. Through it was a hooded figure poring over a book.

"Death?" She asked. Death jumped and his hood fell away. Jessica's eyes widened as she saw Death's face.

Death had the face of a human. Not a human's skull as Jessica had previously imagined. He was pale with stunningly green eyes. He had pure black hair that went down to his chin, and looked as if he were in his late twenties.

Again it felt as if Jessica's heart had skipped beat. 'Why do keep feeling this way?' Jessica thought as she stared at Death's face.

"Ah your awake" Death said with a small smile. He had very kind eyes as he looked at Jessica. He didn't even seem to notice that his hood had slipped off his head. he shut the book he had previously been poring over as if he were no longer interested in it, and walked over to Jessica. Death held out a large hand that was no longer bone.

"You don't look the same" Jessica said as she grabbed Death's hand. "Why is that?" She asked tilting her head to one side. She let him help her out of the coffin she had been laying in. She let her hand fall away from his as she got to her feet.

"You see.... when I'm in my own domain I revert back to what I originally looked like." He simply stated in his deep voice. "Now..... if you don't mind helping me with something I would greatly appreciate it." Death went over to a door that was closed and went through it. Jessica hesitated and then followed Death. As Jessica entered the mysterious room her eyes widened in wonder.

All around them were skulls and skeletons of all kinds. She had been fascinated with skull and skeletons when she had been alive. Her mouth grew in to a large smile and here eyes sparkled.

*****

Death had entered the what he called the bone room before Jessica. He stood in the midst of the bones and turned to face the doorway, he waited for the girl to enter. He expected her to run screaming from the room begging to leave. Instead, when the girl entered she stood there for a moment with wide, shocked eyes. And the a large goofy smile spread across her face and her eyes began to sparkle.

"You see I need you to organize these" he said slowly  as he gestured to the piles of bones. He watched as her smile got wider (if that was even possible.) 'This girl is very strange' he thought. 'Maybe she will truly be my apprentice.' He stood straighter and put up his hood that had fallen. "Now if you will excuse me....... there is work to be done. I must be off." He told Jessica as he went out of the room, he skillfully avoided stepping on the fragile bones that littered the room.

Jessica snapped out of strange yet happy daze. "OK I'll see you when you get back" she smiled a sweet smile at Death as he left to reap the souls of those whose time it was to die.

He left the room with his hood up and he closed the door behind him. He paused to look back at the door as if to make sure that what had happened was indeed real. 'I have an apprentice' he thought. He smiled slightly as he headed for the door just opposite the 'bone room'. He opened the door, on the other side there was a large courtyard with a pond in the middle. 

He went the pond and without hesitation he walked in to the water. The pond was dead and soon Death's head was under the surface. When he reached the bottom he opened a passage way similar to the one he used to get Jessica to his domain. He stepped over the threshold of the passageway and stared to walk to the other side.

As he made his was steadily down the passage way he began to change. When he was in his own domain his cloak was white with what looked like red veins, he had a human face and body. What he was changing In to was close to human but not quite. His cloak disappeared and his features lost their flesh. His clothes hung loosely as they rested on bone. He was just a skeleton. 'Ahh typical of humans' Death thought as he reached the end of the passageway. He stepped through the second threshold and instead of being at the bottom of the pond, he came out at the bottom of the ocean.

He looked around for a moment and then searched for the soul he was supposed to reap. 'Hmm it's a small soul' he thought as he sensed it though his right. He looked over and saw a man floating at the end of rope. That rope was tied to multiple cinder blocks. Death sighed as he walked over to the man.

He grabbed the rope and pulled the man down to where he could look in to his eyes. The man stirred and opened his eyes only to see death. He tried to scream but waster rushed in to his lungs. Death covered the man's mouth with his boney hand and the man calmed down slightly.

"I have come to take you to the other side. Jase Flake." Death said as he let go of the man's mouth. Jase's eyes widened with fear once more at the realization that he was dying. Death let go of the rope and summoned his scythe. He did not give Jase a chance to comprehend the skeleton summoning the scythe. He just wanted to go back home. He swung his scythe at Jase's heart. The water did not hinder his movements and so it ended quickly.

He put the man's soul in to a small jar.

"A truly small soul indeed." Death said to himself as he opened another passageway and stepped through.

*******

Jessica watched as Death left the room and closed the door. Once the door was closed she turned back to the piles of bones and skulls. Her smile once again widened to a large happy one.

What she did first was separated the whole skeletons and the incomplete ones. Then she started to organize the many piles on to what seemed like an impossible amount of shelves.

By the time death got back she was halfway finished. He opened the door and his eyes had widened in surprise. He was impressed with how quickly she was getting her job done. 

"Jessica, would you come here for a moment?" He asked. She jumped nearly out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She had been so absorbed in her job that she did not hear the door open.

She had nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a voice behind her. Jessica had been so absorbed in her job. She tuned to look at the one who had startled her. That someone was death. She was so entranced with him in his natural form that she spaced out. She admired his cloak, it was silver with red almost vein looking lines embroidered all over it. He had his hood down and so she could clearly see his face in the torch light.

The light reflected off of his hazel eyes and made them look as if they were glowing. His raven black hair stuck out in some places. It was oddly attractive. And the way his pale skin looked even paler in the torch light made her heart feel as if it had skipped a beat.

".....essica....... Jessica." Death was calling her name. She snapped out of it, startled once again.

"Um.... y, yes?" She stammered. Death stared at her a little concerned.

"I need your help with something." He repeated.

"Oh! Of course, what is it?" She asked blushing, she had been embarrassed that she had stared at him for so long and looked away.

"Alright, please follow me then." He stepped out in to the other room and geld open the door for her. She walked through and he let it swing silently shut behind them. He then led Jessica through the room she had first woken up in. He led her to the room that she had first seen him in other than the hospital. 

Death pulled out a glowing jar and set it on his desk. "now" he breathed. "The real work begins" it was the first time she had seen him truly smile. His eyes where filled with an excited gleam. She couldn't help but admire those eyes as he stared at the jar.

"What is it?" She asked shifting her gaze to the jar. She could see something floating in the jar past the glow. It was a small ball the color of old amber.

"This" he paused and lifted the jar. " is a soul." Jessica's eyes widened with wonder. The soul was glowing with a faint amber light. She reached out and lightly touched the little jar in Death's hands.

****

Death froze as Jessica reached her hand out to touch the jar. 'She didn't even question it' he thought in amazement. He then shook his head to refocus on the task at hand. He cleared his throat and spoke calmly "now if you will hold this" he decided to let her hold the tiny soul as he prepared to send it to where it needed to go.

Jessica hesitantly took the jar and cradled it in her hands. He his a small smile when he saw her eyes sparkle as she looked at the glowing jar. 'Hmm the soul seems to be more at ease with her' he thought as he opened a book on his desk. It was one of the oldest ones he had. It was made of death trees and it's cover was raven feathers. A book never seen by the human world.

"Now if you will come here I will explain what we are going to do with that soul.

**** Jessica walked over to Death and he gestured to the odd book. The pages were an ashy grey color and the cover was made of what looked like feathers. There was something else odd about this book. It's pages where blank.

"What is this book?" She asked. It was not the book she had seen him pouring over previously.

"This is the record book for everyone in the world." He spoke proudly. She tilted her head in confusion.

"But it's blank, how are we supposed to see people's records?" She asked pondering why the book was empty. Just then death tapped the first page of the book with one slender finger. Word began to appear as if they were being written by some invisible hand. Jessica eyes once again widened in surprise and wonder as she stared at the now filled book.

"They write their own lives as they live, and once the time has come for them to die I, or one of my reapers will take their souls." Death moved to stand directly beside Jessica, whom was reading the life of the soul she was holding, Jase Flake. He was a fair bit taller than her, sanding a whole head taller than her own. And so when tears started to slip down her face from reading the part on how he died, death had to lean down to wipe the tears from her face.

"It's so sad" she choked. "He had a family that he loved, a little girl that needed him. Why did he do something like that?" She asked choking on the tear that did not cease to flow.

"Because humans are easily tempted by money and power." Death replied. "Now it is time to determine where he goes." He said standing straight again. He began to gather various different viles filled with unknown substances. Death began to pour them in to a small clay bowl.

Soon Jessica had stopped crying and was now watching intently as Death worked.

"Now since he was living a good productive life up until he got involved with a gang he is going to a place less severe, possibly purgatory or limbo. And since he obviously has lessons to learn, shown by the color of his soul, I believe the best place for him to go is limbo until he can be reborn." He mumbled to himself as he mixed many different substances until the color of the mixture matched the soul.

Jessica watched quietly, not wanting to drag him away from his work. Every now and then she would look down at Jase's soul. She felt saddened by the soul, it was so small and frail. 'How could a soul this small get into such big trouble?' She asked herself.

With the mixture finished, Death tuned to Jessica. He looked at her with kind eyes. "Now Jessica, if you will give me the soul we will give him a chance to live again."

Jessica hesitated before finally handing the soul over to death. She watched as he took the stopper from the jar. Next he took a ladle  from where it hang and carefully scooped the mixture in to the soul's jar.

Nothing happened at first, and this frightened Jessica. All of a sudden dark blue light filled the room as a portal opened. Her eyes filled with wonder as she peered in to it. She could see a world where people milling about. Occasionally someone would slowly dissappear.

She hadn't realized that she was about to lean in to the portal until death grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her away.

"You don't want to do that." He said as he stepped in front of her, releasing her shirt. "If you go there without permission from me or a reaper, you will never be able to get back...... nor live another life." He almost whispered the last part, as if it had happened before. "now all we need to do is put the soul in to limbo and this job will be done." He became refocused so fast that Jessica was still shocked that she had almost entered limbo. She shook her head and looked at him. 

"How do we do that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Death smiled at her, with a light in his eyes that she liked vary much.

"You see" he paused  and tilted the jar upside-down over his hand. "We guide him through to the other side." The soul slid nicely from the jar and floated down to Death's hand.

In an instant he had his hand through the portal, and Jessica gasped in surprise. After a moment of stillness Jessica could see death release the soul on the other side of the portal. He pulled his hand back and allowed Jessica watch. Jase's soul was transforming from a small ball into a large morphing shape. It momentary stayed at the shape of a wolf and then shifted to a human.

" this is the shape that he will stay in until it is time for him to live again." Death said as he tuned away from the portal.it slowly began to close as he made his way to his desk. Jessica stared at the closing space for a moment more. "Wow" she breathed. She turned to death and asked "How do you decide where they go?" He closed the now filled book. There was something different about it. There was the name Jase Flake on the cover. As he picked up the book another one took its place. Death then proceeded to the back of the room where a door appeared, and he motioned for Jessica to fallow. 

 


End file.
